Spongebob Gets A Computer
by Monkeynoze
Summary: READ THE TITLE!
1. Chapter 1

Spongebob Gets A Computer *Disclaimer* I don't own any part of Spongebob so evil [people can't sue me!! HAHAHAHAH  
  
(Scene 1 Spongebob talking to Patrick)  
  
SB: Hey Pat!  
P: Hey Spongebob!  
SB: I was watching TV and they were selling a computer!  
P: What's that?  
SB: It's a . It . I think it.  
P&SB: Let's go shopping and buy one!  
  
(Scene 2 at circuit town)  
  
SB: Where finally here!  
P: Let's ask someone for help.  
SB: Hi! WE want to buy a computer  
Worker: World you like the Coral XP with the DVD and  
the printer, scanner, copier and fax + cords speakers,  
microphone, (1 hour later) with our free toaster?  
P: A free toaster!  
P: I always wanted one  
SB: We'll take it!  
Cashier: That'll be 5 shells  
(Patrick gives money to cashier)  
  
Bye!  
  
(More Chapters soon) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
(Scene 1 at Spongebob's house)  
  
SB: Let's set it up! P: Should I get the manual?  
SB: (reading book) Thank you for purchasing our Coral XP  
with the DVD and the printer, scanner, copier and fax +  
cords speakers, microphone, (1 hour later) with our free  
toaster.  
P: Ok!  
SB: But I didn't read the whole book yet.  
P: WHAT! Forget the book  
SB: Good idea  
SB: I think we should connect the blue wire to the pink  
whole.  
P: Great idea!  
SB: Finally we got this thing ready  
P: Turn it on!  
Computer: Thank you for buying our Coral XP with the DVD  
and the printer, scanner, copier and fax + cords speakers,  
microphone, (1 hour later) with our free toaster.  
P: I think they love that phrase!  
SB: Let's install Island on Line  
(Patrick presses buttons)  
Computer: You got mail!  
P: Go check the outside mailbox. SB: No mail! P: I think it meant that little mailbox at the window SB: Oh my gosh!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 SB: Oh my gosh. P: Who else gets these emails Fish on TV: We interrupt this question to answer everyone  
gets these emails. SB: How convenient  
P: According to the book just press the "Report Spam"  
button at the bottom of your screen.  
But you can't select all the emails at once.  
SB: I see  
(One hour later)  
P: What's a septic tank?  
SB: HUH?  
P: I says "Clean your septic tank for less"  
SB: don't know  
P: Now it says, "Play the online casino"  
SB: Just press "Report Spam"  
P: Here is "Bring down your mortgage rates"  
SB: I think we should get coldmail.  
P: Not hotmail?  
SB: What's that?  
P: Don't know  
SB: What about Microhard?  
P: I heard Bill Fence makes that and he's a millionaire.  
SB: Oh  
P: Forget the email  
SB: Lets go to www.match.sea  
P: Oh look.  
P: Squidward has an account  
SB: squid, bald, works at Krusty Krab, Cashier, lives in  
head.  
SB: Let's im him  
(Instant Message Log)  
SB: Hi squid  
SW: I have to see you at work do I need to talk to you  
know?  
SB: yup  
SW: (sigh)  
SB: I just set up my Coral XP with the DVD and the  
printer, scanner, copier and fax + cords speakers,  
microphone, (1 hour later) and free toaster. SW: I see SB: so I see your on www.match.sea SW: I'm trying to meet a little girlie squid SB: oh SB: gtg set up my toaster (Pat in background) P: HEY! THAT'S MINE!! SB: Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
SB: I think we should try to make a webpage ourselves.  
P: Good idea!  
SB: I think we should use geotownies  
P: ok  
SB: Let's sign up  
P: How about ponge for p for pat and onge for sponge?  
SB: good idea  
P: Now. we need a theme for the page  
P: How about . duh.. (Drools)  
SB: The Krusty Krab!  
P: or the Coral XP with the DVD and the printer,  
scanner, copier and fax + cords speakers, microphone, (1  
hour later) and free toaster.  
P: But that works too!  
SB: It's settled then  
P: "How about they can order a Krabby Patty online!  
SB: Whe can call it the e-krabby  
P: Ok  
SB: It can come out of the computer  
P: Good Idea!  
SB: Let's test it  
P: Press buy patty  
SB: Here it comes!  
SB: (Eating) couldn't have made it better myself!  
P: That's a fine website Both: Lets go tell Mr. Krabs!  
  
(Scene 2 at Krusty Krab)  
  
SB: I just made the Krusty Krab richer! K: (Sings Halleluiah Song) K: How? SB: We invented the e-krabby online K: Come to my computer and show me SB: go to www.krustykrab.sea SB: Click buy a patty  
P: They fill out their credit card info and presto! It  
comes out their computer.  
K: I love both of you!  
SB: Got to go!  
K: Bye!  
  
(I need more suggestions for chapters! I'm running out of  
ideas!) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
(Scene 1 at sidewalk)  
  
P: Good morning Mr.Spongebob  
  
SB: Good morning Mr.Patrick  
  
P: Guess what  
  
SB: what???  
P: I read the newspaper  
SB: and…..  
P: isn't it a miracle  
P: The top says T-O-W-N… N-E-W-S  
SB: let me see  
SB: The front page says "Online music stealers caught"  
P: Whats sleepster?  
SB: hmmmmmmm  
P: hmmmmmmm  
SB: Lets ask Plankton  
  
(Scene 2 at Chum Bucket)  
  
P: Whats sleepster??  
Pl: It's a program that lets you get music for free.  
Pl: How do you use your e-krabby?  
SB: You go to www.krustykrab.sea  
P: Then press buy patty and presto!  
P: It comes out  
Pl: (evil cackle)  
P&SB: Bye!  
  
(Scene 3 walking home)  
  
P: what was that thing the plankton was never supposed  
to get?  
SB: Duh…  
P: Duh…  
P: Was it the Coral XP with the DVD and the printer,  
scanner, copier and fax + cords speakers, microphone, (1  
hour later) and free toaster?  
SB: No!  
P: It was …..  
Both: THE KRABBY PATTY! 


End file.
